Hontou no Kimochi
by fukicchi
Summary: "S-Syaoran-kun…" Suara gadis mungil itu terdengar bergetar saat menyebut nama pemuda di hadapannya. Pipi porselennya merona. Di setiap hembusan napasnya tercipta asap putih akibat suhu udara yang cukup dingin mengingat ini adalah malam natal. "Na-nanda?" "A-anoo… S-sebenarnya… Aku–" ONESHOOT! FIC NATAL YANG TELAT PUBLISH :' Ga pinter bikin summary! Langsung baca aja XD


**Tittle : Hontou no Kimochi**

 **Pairing : Li Syaoran X Kinomoto Sakura**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : CLAMP**

 **WARNING! ONESHOOT! TYPOS! Kemungkinan OOC :"D Sedikit random :"D Sedikit penggunan Bahasa Jepang :3 /biar kayak vvibu/ /nggak/ X'D**

" _S-Syaoran-kun…" Suara gadis mungil itu terdengar bergetar saat menyebut nama pemuda di hadapannya. Pipi porselennya merona. Di setiap hembusan napasnya tercipta asap putih akibat suhu udara yang cukup dingin mengingat ini adalah malam natal._

" _Na-nanda?"_

" _A-anoo… S-sebenarnya… Aku–"_

 _ **PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK**_

"Oi, Sakura!" Sesosok _hewan_ mungil berwarna kuning bersayap itu berteriak nyaring dengan suara cemperengnya. Jangan lupakan logat Osaka-nya yang kental. "Cepat bangun! Jam alarmnya terus berbunyi!"

"Hoe?.." Gadis mungil berhelai karamel bangkit dari tidurnya.

 _ **PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK**_

Gadis itu terlihat melamun, sepertinya nyawanya masih belum terkumpul dengan baik. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan pelan. Ia masih mengabaikan bunyi jam alarm yang memenuhi kamarnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan menguap.

"Oi Sakura!" Lagi-lagi _hewan_ itu berteriak dengan nyaring. Kini tepat di sebelah telinga sang gadis.

"H-Hooeee?..." Gadis itu terkejut bukan main mendengar namanya diserukan. "Ada apa, Kero-chan?"

"Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini?" _Hewan_ itu, Kero, mematikan jam alarm yang suaranya cukup membuat tuli sejenak dan terbangun dari dunia mimpi. Ia mengangkat jam berwarna kuning dan merah itu lalu menunjukkannya pada si gadis yang kini terlihat – _cukup_ – sadar.

Manik _emerald_ gadis itu menatap jarum jam alarm dengan jarum panjang menunjuk angka 4 dan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 6. Sejenak kemudian manik _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna.

"H-Hoooeeeeee? Sudah jam segini?" Gadis itu segera bangkit dari balik selimut hangatnya. Ia segera mengganti piyama biru mudanya dengan seragam musim dinginnya. "Aku kesiangan! Aku akan terlambat berlatih drama dengan Syaoran-kun."

"Drama?"

"Un!" Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil mengambil mantel, topi putih, dan ranselnya. "Untuk menyambut perayaan natal tahun ini, SD Tomoeda mengadakan semacam pentas. Kelasku akan menampilkan sebuah drama. Semuanya sedang berjuang sebaik mungkin."

"Heee… Cerita apa yang kalian pentaskan?" Tanya Kero dengan antusias.

"Sebuah cerita yang ditulis oleh Naoko-chan,"

"Heee… Lalu apa peranmu dan _bocah_ itu dalam drama itu?" Tanya Kero antusias.

Gadis bernama musim semi itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku menjadi puteri, dan Syaoran-kun menjadi pangerannya—" Tiba-tiba suaranya mengecil dan seketika wajahnya merona hebat.

Otaknya memutar ulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

" _Sakura," Syaoran menatap lurus pada manik emerald gadis di hadapannya._

" _Nani?"_

" _Aku.. Aku.." Syaoran terlihat sedikit memaksakan diri. "Aku menyukaimu!"_

" _Eh?..."_

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

" _O-ohayou_ , Syaoran-kun," Gadis berhelai karamel itu mendekati seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk membaca lembaran naskah drama di sudut kelas. "Maaf aku terlambat bangun." Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya kikuk. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara gadis yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Ia menurunkan sedikit naskah yang tengah ia baca guna melihat gadis musim semi itu. " _A-aa_ , _daijoubu_."

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo, kita segera berlatih."

Keadaan sedikit canggung disini. Entah ide yang bagus atau buruk memutuskan untuk berlatih drama berdua saja. Disaat perasaan mereka satu sama lain sedang berkecamuk.

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

"Uwaaahh… Daun momiji sudah berubah merah! Cantik sekali…" Gadis berhelai karamel itu takjub melihat daun-daun momiji yang telah berubah merah saat perjalanan pulang bersama Tomoyo, sahabat baiknya. Manik _emerald-_ nya berbinar-binar melihat keindahan daun momiji.

"Benar, cantik sekali ya, Sakura-chan. Tapi tetap tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu, Sakura-chan…" Seorang gadis bersurai hitam ikal panjang menanggapi sambil memegang handycam yang –sepertinya– tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar tanggapan dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Nee,_ Sakura-chan,"

" _Nani_?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Tomoyo yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya.

Tomoyo tersenyum hangat, "Sebentar lagi natal. Kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah istimewa pada Li-kun?"

Sakura tersentak, wajahnya mendadak memanas. Kemudian ia tertawa kikuk, "A-aku bingung ingin memberi apa untuknya…"

Tomoyo mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

Sakura kembali salah tingkah, ia menggatukkan ujung kedua jari telunjuknya, " _E-etto…"_

Tomoyo terkikik pelan melihat sahabat musim seminya itu salah tingkah. Tentu ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap pemuda berdarah Tionghoa itu.

"A-aku berencana mengajaknya ke Taman Bermain Tomoeda saat malam natal nanti," Sakura tergagap. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, tapi terlihat sangat memerah di mata Tomoyo.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Berjuanglah."

" _Arigatou,_ Tomoyo-chan." Bibir tipis gadis musim semi itu membentuk kurva indah. Ia sungguh bersyukur dengan karunia yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Ia memiliki sahabat yang sangat mengerti dan menyayanginya.

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

" _S-Syaoran-kun…" Suara gadis mungil itu terdengar bergetar saat menyebut nama pemuda di hadapannya. Pipi porselennya merona. Di setiap hembusan napasnya tercipta asap putih akibat suhu udara yang cukup dingin mengingat ini adalah malam natal._

" _Na-nanda?"_

" _A-anoo… S-sebenarnya… Aku–"_

"OI SAKURA!"

Gadis berhelai karamel itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. "Hoeee?..."

"Sakura, sudah jam berapa–"

"Oi, _kaijyuu_ cepat turun. Sarapan sudah siap!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Yang membuat Kero cepat-cepat mengkondisikan dirinya sebagai boneka di atas meja. Diam tak bergerak, tak berkedip, dan tak bersuara.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _kaijyuu_ , _oniichan!_ " Sakura berteriak kesal. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikannya.

"Tentu saja kau, Sakura."

"Sakura bukan _kaijyuu_!" Gadis berhelai karamel itu merengut kesal.

Namun Touya –kakak Sakura— itu perhatiannya masih terkunci pada sosok Kero yang masih –berusaha— terlihat seperti boneka. Ia terus memperhatikannya hingga membuat Kero sedikit khawatir dan gugup.

"Baiklah, cepat turun. Sarapan sudah siap, _kaijyuu_." Touya mengakhiri 'pengamatannya' pada Kero dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura bukan _kaijyuu!_ " Teriak Sakura kesal.

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

 **SYAORAN'S POV**

Aku memandang salju yang turun melalui jendela besar di sebelahku. Tak terasa aku sudah melewati 2 musim dingin di Jepang.

" _Xiao Lang! Kau harus segera mengatakannya pada Kinomoto-san jika kau menyukainya!"_

Suara cempreng Meilin berputar di kepalaku. Aku menghela napas.

Aku sudah mengatakannya, Meilin.

Aku mengalihkan atensiku pada punggung gadis berhelai karamel yang duduk di depanku.

Entah bagaimana dengannya.

Aku kembali menghela napas.

Aku mencoba untuk fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh guru di kelas. Namun atensiku kembali tertuju padanya. Aku melihat kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Sedikit tersentak saat guru menyebut namanya. Gelagapan berdiri dan membalik buku pada halaman yang harus dibacanya sekarang.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apa dia sedang sakit?

Sedang tidak enak badan?

Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat mengantuk dan tak fokus saat di kelas. Tapi dia tetap berusaha saat berlatih drama. Entah apa penyebabnya.

Ah, jam pelajaran berakhir. Saatnya pulang. Kelas mulai sepi. Aku harus segera berkemas. Memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas.

"Syaoran-kun,"

Suara lembut itu menghentikan aktifitasku. Suara yang sangat menyejukkan telingaku. Aku menatap manik _emerald_ yang sedikit sayu itu, " _Nanda?_ "

 **NORMAL POV**

" _A-anou…"_ Sakura terlihat sangat gugup. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam seuatu. Kemudian ia mengulurkannya pada Syaoran.

Dua tiket taman bermain.

"Ma-Maukah kau pergi ke taman bermain denganku saat malam natal nanti?"

Sakura berhasil mengucapkannya. Ia bahkan tak berani memandang mata Syaoran. Ia menunduk dengan memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan _emerald_ -nya. Ia masih menunggu pemuda di hadapannya menjawabnya.

"Ba-baiklah," Jawab Syaoran singkat. Namun ternyata pipinya juga merona. Matanya pun memandang ke arah lain saat Sakura menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan memandangnya dengan gembira.

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di pintu masuk jam 4." Ucap Sakura senang. Ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang membuat Syaoran semakin merona.

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

" _S-Syaoran-kun…" Suara gadis mungil itu terdengar bergetar saat menyebut nama pemuda di hadapannya. Pipi porselennya merona. Di setiap hembusan napasnya tercipta asap putih akibat suhu udara yang cukup dingin mengingat ini adalah malam natal._

" _Na-nanda?"_

" _A-anoo… S-sebenarnya… Aku–"_

 _ **PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK PIK**_

"Sakura!" Teriakan Kero sukses membuat Sakura bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoooeee?.." Dengan lemah Sakura mematikan jam alarmnya yang terus berbunyi. Ia menguap dan mengucek matanya yang masih sayu.

"Ayo cepat bersiap! Ini kan hari kau pentas drama!" Seru Kero sambil menunjuk kalender. Tepat di tanggal 23 Desember yang dilingkari merah oleh Sakura dan bertuliskan 'HARI PENTAS DRAMA'.

"H-HOOOOEEEEE?!" Sakura segera sadar dan segera bersiap-siap.

Di lantai bawah, Fujitaka –ayah Sakura— dan Touya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan telah terbiasa dengan suara gaduh yang di hasilkan dari kamar Sakura. Tentu mereka paham, bahwa Sakura telat bangun dan tergesa-gesa untuk mengganti bajunya.

Hingga gadis berhelai karamel itu turun dan duduk di meja makan, "Ohayou!" Sapanya semangat pada ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ohayou, _kaijyuu_."

"Sakura bukan _kaijyuu!_ " Seru Sakura pada Tomoyo yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san." Fujitaka tersenyum hangat pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Ohayou.." Ucap Sakura pelan pada bingkai foto ibunya.

"Hari ini ayah dan Touya akan datang untuk melihat kau bermain drama, Sakura-san. Berjuanglah." Fujitaka mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura yang tengah memakan sarapannya terkejut, "Eh? Bukankah ayah sedang sibuk untuk presentasi di kampus? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Kebetulan ayah mendapat libur 2 hari hingga natal nanti. Sakura-san tak perlu khawatir."

" _Sou ka.._ Terima kasih banyak, Ayah!"

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

"Wah, kau memang cantik, Sakura-chan!" Seru Tomoyo dengan berbinar-binar. Bahkan ia mengambil video dengan handycamnya saat Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain ikut memuji kecantikan Sakura yang sedang memakai kostum puteri untuk drama. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu mendengar dirinya dipuji, "Te-terima kasih banyak…" Ia tersenyum malu.

Sakura mengenakan _dress_ putih panjang khas seorang puteri kerajaan. Banyak renda dan manik-manik yang menghiasi _dress_ -nya. Di puncak kepalanya tersemat mahkota dengan berbagai batu berwarna-warni. Sedikit polesan _make up_ membuat wajah _ayu_ -nya semakin terlihat.

"Bagaimana? Sakura-chan telihat sangat cantik mengenakannya kan, Li-kun?" Bisik Tomoyo pada Syaoran yang juga telah berganti kostum menjadi pangeran. Manik _amber_ -nya menatap Sakura tak berkedip. Kagum dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

Syaoran tak menjawab pertanyaan Tomoyo. Tomoyo terkekeh pelan melihat mereka berdua yang malu-malu. Sakura telah melihat Syaoran dengan kostum pangerannya. Dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Syaoran mengenakan kostum pangeran yang gagah. Dengan atasan lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana panjang putih. Mengenakan berbagai asesoris untuk menunjang perannya sebagai pangeran. Kedua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih.

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

" _ **Kau adalah pangeran dari negeri tetangga. Negeri yang sedang negeriku perangi saat ini."**_

" _ **Hime, berhentilah menangis. Karena senyuman lebih cocok untukmu dari siapapun. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu bersedih." Sang Pangeran berlutut dengan hormat di hadapan Sang Puteri yang sedang menangis.**_

" _ **Tapi aku tak dapat menghentikan perasaan ini," Lanjut Sang Pangeran. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Puteri."**_

 _ **Sang Putri tersentak dengan pengakuan Sang Pangeran. Air matanya kembali meleleh dari sudut matanya, "Aku.. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."**_

 _ **Sang Pangeran menatap nanar Sang Puteri yang terisak, "Apa kau membenciku?"**_

" _ **Tidak!" Seru Sang Puteri.**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu perasaan yang kumiliki ini.." Lirihnya. Kemudian Sang Puteri segera menghampiri Sang Pangeran yang masih terus berlutut, "Tolong lupakan segalanya tentang diriku. Tolong hapus aku dari hatimu.."**_

"Hebat sekali, Sakura-chan!" Seru Tomoyo sambil bertepuk tangan saat melihat kembali rekaman drama kemarin. Sakura terkekeh malu, "Ti-tidak sama sekali…"

Tomoyo menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi aktris yang hebat, Sakura-chan."

"To-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

Tomoyo bangkit dan terkikik pelan, "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk nanti malam, Sakura-chan?" Ia menekan sebuah remote control untuk menurunkan tirai guna menyimpan layar besar yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menonton.

Pipi Sakura merona kembali, "Aku sudah siap. Doakan aku, Tomoyo-chan."

"Pasti, Sakura-chan. Berjuanglah."

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, berjalan berdampingan dengan Syaoran di taman bermain. Mereka sudah berkeliling taman bermain selama 30 menit dan belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura," Hingga Syaoran membuka pembicaraan. "Kau ingin naik wahana yang mana?" Manik _amber_ -nya menyapu seluruh wahana permainan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, Ia menunjuk _merry go round._ Syaoran mengangguk dan mereka berdua menaiki wahana itu.

Setelah itu mereka mulai menaiki berbagai wahana. Suasana mencair dengan tawa Sakura yang menenangkan hati Syaoran. Syaoran terlihat senang dengan tawa Sakura yang polos. Sakura selalu dapat membuat orang lain ikut tertawa bersamanya.

\- Hontou no Kimochi -

Hari telah gelap, namun taman bermain itu tak kunjung sepi. Malah semakin ramai dengan pengunjung. Taman bermain itu dihias dengan berbagai lampu dan pernak pernik natal. Lagu natal pun mengalun dari pengeras suara di taman bermain itu. Terlihat banyak orang yang sedang berbagi kebahagiaan malam itu.

Salju kembali turun, Syaoran mengeratkan mantel panjangnya. Sakura menyadarinya, Syaoran memang tidak tahan dengan dingin. Karena di Hongkong tidak terlalu dingin seperti Jepang. Syaoran juga memakai sarung tangan berbahan wol guna menghangatkan tangannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tanpa sadar mereka berjalan ke arah taman yang penuh dengan lampu yang indah dan banyak pohon natal kecil di pinggir jalannya. Taman itu terlihat sepi. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Mungkin karena taman itu terletak cukup jauh dari wahana permainan.

Sakura mengatur napas dan perasaannya yang sedang berkecamuk di dadanya. Tiba-tiba gadis berhelai karamel itu menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Syaoran mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menoleh pada gadis musim semi itu.

"S-Syaoran-kun…" Suara gadis mungil itu terdengar bergetar saat menyebut nama pemuda di hadapannya. Pipi porselennya merona. Di setiap hembusan napasnya tercipta asap putih akibat suhu udara yang cukup dingin mengingat ini adalah malam natal.

" _Na-nanda?"_

" _A-anoo_ … S-sebenarnya… Aku…"

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak cepat. Ia membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Pipi mereka berdua memerah. Syaoran tak lagi merasakan dinginnya salju yang terus menyentuh kepala dan pipinya. Atensinya sepenuhnya telah teralihkan pada gadis dihadapannya.

"A-aku…" Sakura kembali tergagap. "Aku membuatkan syal ini untukmu, Syaoran-kun…" Gadis mungil itu menyerahkan syal merah itu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Manik _amber_ Syaoran membulat sempurna. Ia memandang tak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya yang tengah menunduk dalam guna menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Eh?" Syaoran masih terkejut dengan pemberian Sakura yang tiba-tiba. "U-untukku?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Se-semoga kau menyukainya. Maaf tidak terlalu rapi. Aku berusaha membuatnya sendiri hingga larut malam." Sakuar tertawa kikuk.

Syaoran mengambil syal itu dari tangan Sakura. Memandangi syal itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Jadi Sakura terlihat mengantuk dan tak fokus itu akibat ia merajut syal untuknya hingga ralut malam.

"Syaoran-kun.. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menunggu…" Sakura menatap lurus manik _amber_ Syaoran. Menatapnya dalam-dalam, pandangannya menghangat. "Mungkin kau marah padaku karena telah membuatmu menunggu… Tapi aku selalu memikirkan Syaoran-kun…"

Manik _amber_ Syaoran menatap hangat manik _emerald_ Sakura, "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "A-aku belum selesai!"

Syaoran mengerjap bingung. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Syaoran-kun." Serunya. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun!"

Manik _amber_ Syaoran membulat sempurna. Tapi perlahan ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku juga, Sakura…" Jawabnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Sebuah kurva indah tercipta di bibir tipis Sakura. Senyuman itu semakin lebar. Ia terkekeh dan segera menerjang Syaoran dengan sebuah pelukan, "Aku mencintaimu, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran tersenyum hangat, "Aku juga, Sakura."

Ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan di malam natal. Penantian Syaoran akan jawaban Sakura berakhir sudah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika akan jadi seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak berharap banyak, atau bahkan tak berharap sama sekali jika Sakura akan membalas perasaannya.

 **END**

 _ **Nanda? : Apa?  
Nani? : Apa?  
Un : Iya  
Oniichan : Kakak (laki-laki)  
Daojoubu : Tidak apa-apa  
Arigatou : Terima kasih  
Ohayou : Selamat pagi  
Sou ka : Begitu ya  
Anou : Anu… (berpikir)  
Etto : Eumm… (berpikir, sama seperti anou)  
Hime : Puteri  
Kaijyuu : monster**_

 **Dor! Apa iniiii x_x bener-bener gaje DX**

 **Haloooo XD**

 **Konnichiwaaaa~~~ XD**

 **Fuki kembali lagi dengan fic natal yang sangat telat /plak/ maafkan fuki DX kemarin-kemarin lagi buntu banget jadi ga bisa nulis DX**

 **Kali ini fuki kembali dengan fandom berbeda :3 CARDCAPTOR SAKURA~~ YEEAAYYY /plak/**

 **Part dialog drama itu fuki ambil dari Movie Cardcaptor Sakura yang ke 2 XD emang ada part bagian Sakura sama Syaoran main drama bareng XD uuuu so sweet banget XD Kalo pas di animenya ada juga, tapi Syaoran jadi puterinya, Sakura jadi pangerannya XDDD**

 **Dari kecil fuki emang seneng banget sama anime ini XD bahkan sampe sekarang fuki juga masih seneng XD**

 **Oh iyaaa, berhubung ini udah tanggal 31 Desember, fuki ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2016 XDDDDD /belom woy/**

 **Semoga di tahun depan fuki bisa lebih aktif update wkwkwk XD /plak/**

 **Maafkan jika fic ini kepanjangan DX bener-bener udah diperpendek ini DX**

 **Fuki benar-benar mengharap review dari readers-tachi /?/ review-review readers-tachi akan sangat membantu fuki untuk jadi lebih baik lagi  
Maafkan fuki juga belum bisa update "Are, Anata wa…" X"D karena ada satu dan lain hal /? Yah semoga bisa lanjut update dan segera tamat X'D fuki jadi gaenak soalnya kalo punya utang gini :" **

**Jaa, arigatou gozaimasu, readers-tachi yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal ini! :"D**

 **Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnyaaa XD/ *bow***

 **Fuki -**


End file.
